<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A needy King by NocturnaIV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119318">A needy King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV'>NocturnaIV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fangs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>21 days of Yule with Descendants, Christmas Fluff, Day 16, F/M, Negotiations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I know that I’m not explaining myself correctly. But I had believed that because we cannot go out on a date, we could receive Christmas Eve like…” </p><p>Uma ran her fingers through his hair to encourage him to speak. Ben was being vulnerable, confusing himself with his own words and trying to be understanding but also confess his wishes. And that was kind of nice. Ben always thought of other people. But at that moment he was giving everything to let her know something important to him. Even though Uma knew he wasn't going to pressure her. </p><p>“... like in the Christmas movies.” He confessed, his cheeks completely red, “And I know you make fun of them. Because I'm not stupid, I know you watch them because you know I like them.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fangs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>21 days of Yule with Descendants</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A needy King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben looked at her in surprise.</p><p>“What do you mean you're working on Christmas?”</p><p>Uma was sitting on his desk. Her foot was resting on the arm of his chair. Ben had had to hold onto his seat to keep from getting up and invading his personal space. He wasn’t upset but disappointed. Not with her but with his bad luck. Perhaps it had been very naive of him to aspire to have something intimate with Uma when they still couldn't be in the public eye as a couple.</p><p>She showed him the invitation Arabella had given her.</p><p>“Atlantica will have a Festival of the Deep. And my uncle wants me to be there.” She explained leaning over him “And Alana, Arabella's mother, wrote a letter telling me that she wanted me there. You always tell me that I should give my family a chance.”</p><p>Yes, he did. But he hadn't thought that out of so many events under the sea, Uma would accept the festival that coincided with Christmas. Ben closed his eyes and leaned against the back of his chair.</p><p>“You will also be busy on that day. Your family welcomes children to the castle.” Uma looked at him without understanding what was happening “I thought it was a workday.”</p><p>“It’s a day to celebrate with the people you love.” Ben opened one of his eyes “Usually you spend as a family...”</p><p>Uma moved the letter.</p><p>“So I did the right thing…”</p><p>Ben sighed. Uma looked around trying to find what she didn't understand. On the island, they didn’t celebrate Christmas. The only thing Uma understood was that in Auradon they gave gifts. And on television, they broadcast the royal family celebrating children in their castle. When Uma was outside the barrier, on the run, she hadn't had time to see how things were for the rest. But now, watching Auradon prepare for Christmas, it was clear to Uma that it was a time of shopping and delicious food. </p><p>She crossed her arms.</p><p>“Ben,” Uma ordered.</p><p>He opened his eyes and when he noticed how serious Uma looked, he straightened up and closed the distance between them. She spread her legs so that Ben pulled his chair closer and he was between her thighs. Uma propped her feet up on the arms of the king's chair and leaned in his direction.</p><p>“I wanted to spend Christmas with you.” Ben confessed “Couples usually celebrate Christmas Eve together and receive Christmas together. Something very homey.” He rested his head on her thigh and closed his eyes “And it’s also a moment for children, with music and gifts. It’s very proper for them… And I know that I’m not explaining myself correctly. But I had believed that because we cannot go out on a date, we could receive Christmas Eve like…”</p><p>Uma ran her fingers through his hair to encourage him to speak. He was being vulnerable, confusing himself with his own words and trying to be understanding but also confess his wishes. And that was kind of nice. Ben always thought of other people. But at that moment he was giving everything to let her know something important to him. Even though Uma knew he wasn't going to pressure her. </p><p>Ben raised his gaze. She wondered if it was some kind of magic. Because it couldn't be normal that Ben could look so adorable, looking up at her, raising his eyes pining and lost, his lips pressed between them in an innocent gesture. Uma took a deep breath and leaned closer to Ben, encouraging him to continue. Ben's hands gripped her thighs and moved up her hips.</p><p>“... like in the Christmas movies.” He confessed, his cheeks completely red, “And I know you make fun of them. Because I'm not stupid, I know you watch them because you know I like them.”</p><p>“I watch them because I can see every expression you make while enjoying what happens on the screen.” Uma took his face “So cute and pure. And mine. A king who believes in true love, in redemption, in which the world bends to unite two people…” She bit her lower lip “This is the same person who then locks me in his office and whispers my name against my neck. And he's so primitive and insatiable that it makes me feel like he wants to devour me.”</p><p>“Uma…”</p><p>Ben caught fire just then, his eyes wandering between what they were talking about and what she was making him think. Uma could tangle him up, pull him into something more interesting than romantic movies with Christmas carols. But she had mercy and pushed him against the back of his chair, giving him some air and distance between them.</p><p>“Focus, be a good boy.”</p><p>Ben nodded.</p><p>“But it’s important that you spend it with your family.” Ben looked at her “It's something important. And I should have told you before.” He frowned “Don't assume we could do something. And-”</p><p>Uma pressed her index finger to his lips. She dropped her head onto her shoulder.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>Ben nodded.</p><p>“I have told you that everyone should have a shelter. Someone to be vulnerable with and be themselves.” Uma tilted her face “You must not make excuses. If you want to be selfish and have me all to yourself on an important day… Just say so.”</p><p>“Uma...” Ben got up and closed the distance between them “I...”</p><p>She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. Uma dug the heels of her boots into his back as she hugged him with her legs around his waist. Ben growled against her lips and bowed his head in front of her. </p><p>A perfect image for his queen.</p><p>“The festival is on the night of December 25th.” Uma whispered against his ear “So you want to come up with a plan so that the press doesn't find out that we are spending the night of the 24th together?”</p><p>Ben nodded. Keeping their relationship a secret was limited exclusively to the general public. Their friends and Ben's family were already aware of what was happening between them. While they worked to improve the lives of the people of the island, Uma didn’t want her victories to be associated with romanticism and not because it was fair.</p><p>“You have tried extremely hard. You are worth a prize.” Uma leaned over him and slid her tongue over his parted lips “Let's have a Christmas date at home.”</p><p>Ben laughed.</p><p>“How lucky that that gives us a lot to do considering that <em>home </em>is a castle.” Ben met her gaze “Would you stay the night?”</p><p>“To be pampered, adored, and revered by you?” Uma raised her eyebrows “Sounds like exactly what I need before that festival. And I will take care of you and tell you all those things that you want me to tell you but are ashamed to confess. Because it’s what you need for your great Christmas date <em>like the movies</em>.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Ben closed his eyes “I don't want you to feel pressured.”</p><p>“Being with you isn’t an imposition.” Uma framed an eyebrow. “It's not something that requires extra effort. I’m working my way through the nobility and all the events that require my presence as the representative of the island. And it's actually nice to know that we're in this together. You aren’t doing this alone. Me neither. And I'll be honest with you, I would have gone crazy if I had to do all these politics and public events alone. But especially, it's actually very relaxing to be with you and spend time-”</p><p>Ben hugged her tightly and clung to her body. That took Uma by surprise for a few seconds and then comforted him, stroking his back.</p><p>“I like spending time with you.” She whispered against his ear. “I’m your point of support. But you also mine. You don’t have to worry. I'm not going to hide anything from you.”</p><p>“Because you've always been honest with me. Even if it is difficult.” Ben nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>It wasn't fair that he felt the need to thank her for being decent. But Uma caressed his face.</p><p>Ben hid his face in her neck and growled. She exposed her skin and Ben immediately bit her. Uma moaned as she felt his fangs brush against her pulse. He sucked on her skin, his tongue warmed, and when she dropped her head back, Ben bit her harder, piercing her with his fangs. She clung closer to his body and whispered his name. The king held onto her body and slowly released her, sighing against her neck.</p><p>“I want to spend time with you.” Uma stroked his hair “And I'm interested to know what you have planned because I know you'll go the extra mile.”</p><p>Ben hugged her gently and nodded. Of course, he would want something ridiculously romantic for them. Something similar to those movies that he enjoyed so much. Uma pulled away and took his chin. She leaned in and gave him a little lick on his lips again.</p><p>“You taste amazing you know?” She leaned close to his ear “I saw how you liked the idea of sweaters for couples in the last movie we saw. Is that planned for us?”</p><p>Ben nodded, unable to find his words. She smiled. It was always nice to know that someone like her disposed of him so easily. Ben bit his lower lip, poking one of his fangs there, tempting her. She leaned down and licked between his lips, feeling him shudder.</p><p>“I want you to get a sweater for yourself that also looks good on me because I will be wearing it much more than you.” Uma whispered against his lips “And will we use the fireplace?”</p><p>He nodded again. She slid her index finger down his chin, down his throat.</p><p>“How adorable… The King of Auradon is creating a perfect environment for me to enjoy his company at ease. It will be a good reward because we will work at Christmas.” Uma sucked his lower lip tentatively “Don't you think?”</p><p>Ben growled and slowly parted his lips, offering himself to her. Uma took his tie and pulled it until she ended up laying on the desk with him on her.</p><p>“We have time before your next meeting. Let's enjoy it.” She ordered.</p><p>Ben smiled and kissed the palm of her hand.</p><p>“As your order.” The king leaned on her lips “Serving is my pleasure.”</p><p>Uma laughed until Ben's lips silenced her voice. She was already curious to know what her first Christmas Eve with Ben would be like because it would definitely be special.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi luvs!</p><p>You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: <a href="https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last">Here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>